Tick Tock
by xTMNTx
Summary: The clock is ticking away faster in pressed situation, especially when death is around the corner! R&R :


_Disclaimer:__ Sorry guys, you'll have to search on for the owners since I don't have the ownership for TMNT, just playing around with them as toys :D_

_Main Character:__ Doooooonateeeeellooooo & Miiiiiichelaaaaangelo! *Applause*_

_Summary:__ The clock is ticking away faster in pressed situation, especially when death is around the corner_

_A/N:__ "Oh for the love of god, not she again" you might think, or say to yourself. And yes, it's me again, the one and only Madde, ready to unleash her powers of writing over you! *Laughs manically* Just kidding with ya :'D_

_I thought of this story like… some days ago, and just couldn't decide which character to put in it. Well, then I remembered how much I love to torture the most innocent brothers of the four and… Well, here is the result! :'D_

* * *

><p><strong>Tick Tock<strong>

Donatello had noticed it before, how the clock always seemed to be ticking away in pressed situation. One minute it had passed some seconds since he had started what he had been doing and in the other minute an hour had flown by. You lose all the track of time when you're under pressure, you're trying to keep track of the seconds passing but it's impossible. Soon enough the time do runs out and you can only hope and pray that you have reached the goal by that time.

**Tick tock… Tick tock… **

That sound… That fretful sound of the clock ticking away haunted him every time he was in a situation where he had to do something within a limited time. It didn't matter if a clock was nearby or not, he heard it anyway. In his head; ticking and tocking in the same rhythm as his own beating heart, teasing him about the seconds that passed by him and how he not had succeeded with his goal yet. Oh time is a powerful thing; it can create and destroy life within seconds. It is the creator and destroyer of all, not even the earth itself can withstand its tremendous power.

**Tick tock… Tick tock…**

And now the ticking and tocking were all too scary to hear, because now they told him that death was approaching him, reaching out for his heart and soul, ready to take him away to the life after this. And not only him;

His little brother Michelangelo also…

**Tick tock… Tick tock…**

Poison, such a cheap little trick had taken them by surprise. An ordinary fight between them and the Foot ninjas, an everyday battle between good and the evil, a battle which should have ended like every other battle, but this hadn't been an everyday battle or an ordinary fight. When Michelangelo suddenly had collapsed in the middle of the fight the rest of the brothers had rushed to his side, shouting his name and shrieking for him to wake up. Whit his medical skills Donatello had easily figured out poison to be the cause of the sudden collapse, mostly thanks to the symptoms; spasms that run through their youngest brother's body and irregular breathing, and of course the dart that still had been attached to his shoulder. What Donnie didn't have told the others about was the dart that had pinned itself on his leg when they had tried to escape, but according to him it wasn't the primary object to take care off. Mikey had been poisoned for almost ten minutes about then and he was going downhill fast. It had been easy to hide away his own symptoms, when they had gotten home he had immediately locked himself and Mikey away in the lab, that worked as their hospital also, after making clear that he didn't want to be disturb.

**Tick tock… Tick tock…**

Don was scared of death, even though it was so common for them as ninjas, and especially for him as the family's medic, but he was still scared of it. Every time one of the brother's got hurt he feared that the breath they took was going to be their last, and every time they had continued to breath he had almost cried of joy. Death is a scary thing and Donnie was glad that they had been avoiding it for so long. But he had never feared death like now, when he was at its side, when he was one of its victims. The sweat had already broken out on his forehead and his heart had begun to race in his chest some five minutes ago. His body was shutting down on him; he had noticed it when his hand had refused to grip the pencil. He knew that he didn't have much time left, but neither did Mikey. He could almost feel death's presence, its lingering hands that reached out for them both.

**Tick tock… Tick tock…**

But right now the time didn't scare him anymore.

He could have laughed of joy, he could have cried of happiness and he could have screamed of success. But he did not do anything of them, instead he stood there, watched the small bottle of white fluid which was the antidote to the poison. After analyzing the containments he knew that the bottle, that they had managed to steal with them before they had escaped from the Foot ninjas, really was the antidote for the poison. That single conclusion had struck him like the lighting; this was the cure that should have saved them both. If there only was enough time.

No, time didn't scare him right now, because it had paralyzed him.

**Tick tock… Tick tock…**

The antidote right now would only last for one person, only one would make it out alive from this small container. To make another one he would have to analyze the containments, make out single components and prepare another bottle of it. And by the sound of Mikey's ragged breaths, he didn't have time for it. He needed the antidote now, he needed it all and if Don gave it to him, he wouldn't have anything to analyze. He had one bottle, two poisoned turtle but not any time.

It really wasn't a hard decision for him to make, not when he gave it a second thought…

Quickly he took a single piece of paper and scribbled down some words on, he crumbled it in his hand before he took the antidote, one syringe and stumbled forward to the bed, where one of the dying turtles laid. The painfully ragged breaths of Mikey pressed him to sit down on the chair next to him, it made him stop shaking his hands when he filled the syringe and without hesitation he pressed the needle into Mikey's arm. But he never injected the cure in his dying brother. He stopped, in his movements, taking deep breaths as the poison inside of him kept eating him and listening to the sound of his brother taking his last breaths. How many could he have left? Would it really save his life now or was it too late for Mikey? Would he waste the cure and end up with two dead turtles? The questions flashed inside his head, making him hesitating on his decision. Would this be for the best? Could he really be making the best decision?

Then his life flashed in front of his eyes.

So many adventures, so many memories, so many friends and such a love he had been through. No, Don had not lived a life to regret, he regretted nothing at all. He had lived a life worth living, he had fought for justice, he had been loved and loved in return, he had laughed and he had met hardship and defeated it. So what if he may waste the cure right now, he could still die knowing that he had lived a life that many would beg for to live. And besides he would never let this chance for Mikey to live slip away. The purple masked turtle took a deep breath and slowly pushed the antidote into his dying brother, no turning back now. When the syringe was half empty Donnie slowly leaned forward, patting his brother's cheek.

"Hey Mikey. Mikey, wake up little brother. Please, wake up!" He whispered, every word had a careful and loving tone in it. He watched how Mikey's eyes twitched, how he moaned low and painfully but slowly he opened his eyes. First they were unfocused, then the blue eyes found his brown and a familiar glance placed itself in those eyes, those eyes like the sky itself. Donnie smiled proudly when he saw how strongly his brother pushed himself up to consciousness.

"D… Donnie?" Mikey's voice was hoarse, just above a whisper, and his eyes tired and dull. But alive… Donnie smiled at his brother, placed a gentle hand on his little brother's forehead, the other one he placed on Mikey's chest to feel his beating heart, the beating heart of his little brother who would live.

"Hey there little one. How are you feeling?" He asked, keeping the tears away from streaming down his face. So weak his brother looked, a fever burned inside of him and every breath seemed to be such a fight for him. But Don needed to talk to him; he needed to ask him a question.

"Like a million bucks…" Mikey laughed, his voice dreamy and sleepy, the breathing stilled sounded ragged and weak, like he would break any minute. But the older brother could feel the heart under his hand, beating stronger for every minute that passed. Don chuckled before he quiet down, eyes turning down to the floor, as he was searching for something, then he raised them again, a burning fire inside of those eyes which grew weaker and weaker for every passing minute.

"Mikey, do you remember when we were kids? When I accidentally…" Suddenly he noticed how harder it had gotten to breath, every breath felt like someone was pushing down on his chest. The poison had probably reached his lungs right now, it wasn't a long way from there to his heart. He knew he needed to be quick now. "When I accidentally broke your skateboard?" When Mikey slowly nodded, remembering the accident which Don talked about, the purple masked turtle bit his lip before he finally asked the question, to clear the last piece of his past that still haunted him. "Did you hate me for that? Do you still hate me for it?" Silence, only two ragged breaths could be heard. Then:

"No… Donnie… I could… never hate you." Mikey looked up at his brother, a small and weak smile on his face. "You're my… big brother. I don't care about that… skateboard. It's only a… thing. You're… real dude." The big brother took a deep breath; he was free to rest in peace, knowing that his little brother didn't hate him for that. A tremble leapt through his body and he got a sudden urge to cry out loudly. But he didn't, he refused to cry over it. Not in front of Mikey, not now.

"Thank you Mikey…" He slowly took his brother's hand, hid his face behind and rested his chin on it. "Thank you so much…" He took some more deep breaths, calming his body down, before he slowly placed his brother's hand back and looked into those blue eyes of his little brother, his little brother who would live for him. He pushed the rest of the antidote into Mikey's arm before he carefully took out the syringe, dropping it on the floor. "Mikey, you know how much I love all of our friends. I love April, Casey, Angel and Leatherhead. But most of all, I love our family. I love Master Splinter, Leo, Raph and you Mikey, I love you my little brother." Mikey looked up at his brother, a puzzled look on his face.

"What… What about Klunk?" Donnie laughed, a weak laugh that seemed to travel back to him after hitting the walls in the lab.

"Yeah, I love Klunk too. But… Will you tell Leo, Raph and Splinter… and Klunk… that I love them so much? That you… you have made my life so amazing to live?" The poison still drained Mikey from his powers; he had a hard time comprehending what his brother was saying, what he truly meant with his words.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Because…" Don took a deep breath, tears treating to stream down his face any minute. "Because I'm really tired Mikey. I will probably sleep for a long time now and when I wake up…" He took some more deep breaths to regain strength to keep speaking. "When I wake up there will probably be a ton of stuff to fix. Especially since Master Splinter, Leo and Raph are the only one around when we two are resting." Mikey laughed weakly at this, nodding slowly to his brother, who laughed also. So weak Don felt, he barely had the strength to sit straight.

"Yeah… Everything… will be upsidedown. Don't worry; I'll remember to tell them." He said, his eyes treating to close as the tiredness took him.

"Yeah, probably… You know Mikey, be the one you always are. Don't every change, keep the laughter alive. You are the one who keep this family together, without you everything would probably go straight to hell. And tell Leo to stop blaming himself, and tell Raph to listen to his brothers, because… We only want him to be safe. And also tell them to stop wrecking things; it really gets on my nerves…"

"You know Donnie. I can help you to fix… everything…" Mikey's eyes slowly closed, his features smothered out as he went drifted back to sleep. "When I wake… up… And Don… Please stay here, I don't… want to sleep… alone…" The tears burst out from his eyes and rolled down on his cheeks. He cried his heart out in silence but managed to put a smile on his lips as he kept wiping his little brother's forehead.

"Thank you little brother, thank you. Now sleep, everything will be fine, I'll stay here… With you…"

Slowly Don placed his head on Mikey's chest, hearing the beating heart of his brother that only grew stronger made him relax. He had made the right decision, he knew it deep down inside. His own heart had slowed down and was only getting slower and slower, weaker and weaker.

**Budump… Budump…**

For some minutes their heartbeats were synchronized, one beating heart for two living turtles. Then Mikey's heart grew even stronger, and his own even weaker, and they were yet again two individual; one living and one dying.

No, Don didn't regret his decision, it was his to make and he had made the right one. He may be the medic, the repairer and the genius, but all those stuff you could learn. But being Mikey you can't learn, every family needs a Mikey that keeps everyone together, that makes you laugh even in times that are bad. Don closed his eyes as his last bit of strength left his muscles, the crumbled piece of paper fall of his hand and onto the bed. _"I'm sorry, but it was the only decision I could make. I love you all and I'll always be around. / Donnie" _A quick note as a final goodbye to his brothers, that's all that he left together with the words he had told Mikey. He so dearly wanted to speak to them one last time but he knew he wouldn't manage it, this was for the best. Donnie smiled as his heart took its last beat.

**Badump… Ba….**

Now only one steady heartbeat could be heard, for one living turtle…

* * *

><p><em>My first deathfic… Never thought I would write one x'D According to me this is… this is an okay one, could have been better. May change it in the future when I can x'D<em>

_I love Donnie! He is my favorite, and he and Mikey top the list of turtles I enjoy to torture a bit. Raph is my second favorite but I like to have him watch the other two getting tortured instead :'D x'D Leo… he's my least favorite, that's why he hasn't been introduced as a main character to any of my stories yet x'D But I promise you that I'll someday have him as a main character! :'D_

_Now… After reading what do you do then? :'D_


End file.
